Top 10 Most Unexpected Wins
Top 10 unexpected wins of racers. 10 to 8 RBA 7. 2005 Homestead 350 - Johnny Blamer 6. 1983 Las Vegas 400 - Tom Landis Tom Landis would get an unexpected win in the 1983 Las Vegas 400 after overtaking Cole Speedland on lap 168. 5. 1977 Belle 500 - Alloy Wilson After eternal rivals Cole Speedland and Johnathan Melter collided into each other on lap 198. Alloy Wilson suddenly takes the win! Cole and Johnathan have the worst fight ever with several Popeye toots, Serbia Strongs and Dolphin Censors (as they were more common in the 1970's and 1980's than in the present) involved! They actually have a fistfight and Cole punches Johnathan's tire hard causing it to puncture. 4. 1993 Vitoline 350 - Greg Candyman The 1993 Vitoline 350 would be known after an incident on lap 196 when leader Chuck Armstrong had a radiator and engine issue and his engine started to smoke before it exploded on lap 197 on turn 1. This gave Greg Candyman an unexpected chance to take a win, he would win the race with the next racer half a lap behind! Unfortunately the race would not go well for Chuck, who by then was completely engulfed in flames due to his fire and had to be extinguished by John Firecatcher. Chuck would miss two races due to the burn injuries he recieved. 3. 1998 Washington 350 - Dirkson D'agostino Nobody will ever forget the time when Dirkson D'agostino overtook half the field and then unexpectedly somehow as a part time racer WON! The win was so incredible that Piston Cup fan president Bill Clinton invited Dirkson,The King,Luke and Roger to the White House. 2. 1984 Pocono 400 - Bill Brady Nobody usually forgets about Bill Brady's win in the 1984 Pocono 400. In his final season Bill Brady was not placing very well in racs until in the Pocono 400 when on lap 185 while he was 3rd Johnathan Melter got hit by a PIECE OF PAPER on lap 185 causing him to go spinning into 2nd place Claude Scruggs! Bill somehow dodged the two spinning cars and he would hold off Alloy Wilson,Andrew Axler and Ernie Gearson to get the most unexpected victory in Piston Cup HISTORY! 1. 1977 Carolina's 350 - The King This race contains perhaps the most awesome, unexpected and unbelievable win in Piston Cup history. It was The King's wife Lynda's birthday on the day of the race. While The King had maintained the lead for the whole race on lap 193 The King's brakes failed and he was stuck on 5th gear. He was now going on corners at full speed and was getting exhausted. By lap 198 his entire body started to pain from going so fast on corners as well as trying to brake but despite that he was not going to let Lynda down and was going to win on her birthday. With absolute skill and determination and going on corners at top speed The King managed to win despite being stuck on 5th gear in what has to be the most unexpected and the greatest victory ever achieved by The King. The King himself in an interview in the 1977 Palm Mile 300 that it was "The most exhausting and brutal race I ever raced but it was worth it." and the most unexpected win of his career.